Peas in a Pod
by pirate.luv.1293
Summary: Elizabeth is devasted when the heart of whom she thought she loved is stolen. After 5 years, Jack meets her and agrees to help, but secretly for his own benefit. But will all of this change as romance ensues? Sparrabeth. Reviews greatly appreciated!
1. After so Long

Peas in a Pod

Disclaimer- I don't own pirates of the Caribbean, or any of its characters. if I did, then I wouldn't be writing for fanfiction. lol

Chapter 1: After so long

Slightly humming to herself, Elizabeth sat her desk in her cabin. Not really paying attention to the map before her, she was wrapped up in her own world, thinking of all the great adventures she had went through the past few years. Finally achieving her lifelong dream, she was the captain of the most famous ship in Singapore, and not to mention, the _King_ of the Brethren Court.

She slowly stood up and walked over to her window to look outside when something had caught her eye. She jerked her head around and saw an old chest at her bedside. Elizabeth smiled to herself and quietly sat on the bed. She lifted the chest up and examined it. She could tell that it had been used for years, many of the carving worn out or covered with rust. She gradually lifted the chest up and softly put her ear against the cold metal

_Thump Thump_

There was the beating heart of her lover whom she wasn't allowed to see in another 5 long years. Suddenly, Elizabeth felt tears swelling up in her eyes and crawling down her cheek. "It just seems so unfair," she said aloud, not knowing that her first mate had opened the door behind her. "What was that captain?" Tai Huang said unsurely.

Slightly startled, Elizabeth quickly put the chest down and vigorously wiped away the tears. Walking over to the uncomfortable man, she said sternly,

"I thought we already discussed that nobody is to enter my quarters without knocking."

Looking surprised by his captain's tone, he said "Sorry, captain, I just thought I should let you know we are low on supplies and should stop at the nearest port." He backed away

Realizing how nervous the man looked, she said kindly "Right, what is the closest port, then?"

"Tortuga, ma'am"

Softly chuckling as an image of Jack Sparrow drinking rum popped up in her head, she said quietly "Alright then inform me when we are close to docking"

Tai Huang nodded his head and walked, closing the door behind him quietly, not wanting the captain to get further annoyed.

Elizabeth continued to smile as she thought of Jack. Now there was someone she hadn't seen in a long time, too long in fact. After defeating the East India Company all those years ago, she had not seen or heard of Jack.

She had missed their amusing conversations, the many swordfights they fought together, and that night they were on the deserted island together, singing songs around the fire, wrapped up in each other's arms…

"What am I doing, I can't be thinking about Jack this way! I love Will!" she scolded. Suddenly feeling the need to get some fresh air, Elizabeth quickly grabbed her coat and climbed onto the deck.

As soon as she walked out of her quarters, she was surprised to see all of her crew scattering around the deck, grabbing canon balls and rolling barrels of gun powder.

"What's happening here?" She yelled.

"Captain! There you are, there is a ship out on the horizon drawing closer, and she isn't flyin' any colours!" one her crewman said while pointing to his left.

Slightly panicked, she quickly ran to the helm and pulled out her spyglass and peered into it, vigorously searching for the unknown ship. But as soon as she got it into focus, she felt a smirk crawling up her face.

Black Sails.

* * *

"Bloody compass, stubborn thing won't point in a proper direction!" Jack yelled aloud at the helm. Shaking the infernal thing over and over again, Jack didn't notice that Mr. Gibbs was quietly laughing to himself behind him. Hearing him giggle, Jack turned and shouted, "And what may I ask is so funny Gibbs?" 

Immediately dropping his grin, Gibbs cleared his throat and said "Sorry cap'n, but it seems there be a ship sailin' toward us. She had flagged that there be no fightin' to occur, but the crew ain't so sure."

Jack pulled out his spyglass in annoyance and looked at the ship coming closer and closer. He quickly spotted the familiar captain and smiled. "No need to worry mate, its Captain Swann's ship, so there be no need for fussing, just a friendly visit I imagine."

Gibbs nodded slowly and started to yell orders to the crew to stop the preparations for battle.

"And an interesting visit at that too," Jack whispered.


	2. Bad Habit

Chapter 2: Bad Habit

Elizabeth quickly walked over the gang plank, almost tripping on the way. As soon as she stepped onto the deck of the _Pearl_, she felt different, almost as if she felt secure and at home.

Jack laughed at Elizabeth's fumble and said, "Luv, no need to hurry we're just-"

Suddenly, Jack felt a warm embrace around his torso. Confused, he looked down and saw Elizabeth smiling ear to ear; putting her cheek roughly against is chest. Jack smiled and returned the hug, slightly patting her on the back. "Lizzie darling, not sure that this is the time to show such emotions, 'specially because our crews are standing in front of us." Elizabeth quickly stopped and took 2 steps back, straitening her jacket, trying to pull herself together. Redness was clearly on her cheeks.

"So nice to see you again Captain Sparrow, weather's been acting up a bit, no?"

_Elizabeth you idiot, haven't seen this man for 5 years and all you can talk about is the weather!_

Smirking, Jack said "I've been noticing it too luv, shall we continue our conversation in my quarters?" Jack gestured her towards the captain's cabin.

"That would be nice," she said quietly. She hastily walked into the familiar room, Jack following her.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Jack lazily sat in his desk chair, propping his legs up on his desk and swiftly grabbing a half empty rum bottle nearby. After swallowing a good amount and put the bottle down, he noticed that his guest was still standing near the door, looking nervous. "You can sit down, if you like," he laughed while looking at a chair beside him.

Suddenly coming out of her thoughts she mumbled sorry and sat down slowly. Jack noticed how uncomfortable she was and asked "Darling, surely I am not making you nervous?" She didn't reply.

"Lizzie?"

Shaking her head she said "Sorry Jack, I'm just thinking about something, but never mind that, how have you been?" She felt at ease.

"I've been alright ever since I got the _Pearl_ back, pillaged a few coins here and there," He said proudly.

"Back? Don't tell me that you had lost it to Barbossa again!" She laughed.

Jack dropped his grin and said smugly "Luv, it's not my fault. The man I appointed to watch me ship had gotten himself drunk, and I was…occupied at the moment. That bloody bastard Barbossa had taken me ship and me crew!" Jack reasoned.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes in amusement and said "Whatever you say Jack." Jack frowned.

"Well what's important is I've got her back now," Jack said while getting up and walking towards the window. "I've been hearing news about you, looks like you've become a real pirate lass, eh? Jack said trying to change the subject.

"Look jack, I'm sorry that I left you to the kraken. Although it was the only way out, I should have never stooped so low. I'm just really, really sorry."

Jack looked at her surprised and noticed tears were swelling up in eyes. She quickly looked down and blushed. "Luv, it's in the past, you did what was right by you," he put his hand tenderly on her shoulder, "You know, you should really get rid of that bad habit o' yours."

Elizabeth jerked her head up and knitted her eyebrows. "What are talking about?"

"Apologizin' all the time like you do. Pirates don't really have that trait luv," Jack replied, trying to cheer her up.

"Sor-˝ Elizabeth smiled. "It's just the way I've been brought up in Port Royal."

"Well, we're not in Port Royal are we?" Jack questioned while stepping closer to Elizabeth, almost touching her. "You are allowed to enjoy other activities now that you are a pirate." Elizabeth slowly looked into his dark eyes and smiled. Taking a step back and rolling her eyes, she replied "Jack, don't you start with me." Jack stepped closer to her again.

"Start what?" Jack said seductively.


	3. A Vile yet Satisfying Drink

Elizabeth blushed immediately. Jack smirked and moved his face closer to hers. Elizabeth's shut her eyes almost automatically, but then soon realized what she was doing. She immediately walked back and slapped right across his face. Jack jerked his head to the side and swayed to his right, almost toppling over. Rubbing his cheek, he said half laughing "Maybe some other time then."

Elizabeth gave him a furious look and stormed out his quarters, slamming the door behind her, not letting Jack follow. Ignoring Mr. Gibbs' questions, Elizabeth came back to her ship, the _Immortal Dragon_ and yelled to her crew, "All hands, set sail to Tortuga with no haste!" Looking around, she noticed that the men's faces were all confused by her fury. "What are you waiting for, you filthy bilge rats! Follow my command and set sail!" The ship's anchor was hoisted, and the sails filled with wind.

A few hours later, Tai Huang informed Captain Swann that they had successfully docked in Tortuga. Still mad at Jack, she walked off her ship while yelling at her crew to start gathering supplies and fix any damages the ship may have had. She quickly walked into the city, dodging drunken men with their wenches swiftly, as if she had been there before. Soon enough, she found herself in at the bar of that all too familiar tavern she had found Jack at long ago.

"And what you want Miss?" The bartender asked.

Not thinking straight, she came up with the only beverage she could think of at the moment.

"Give me a mug of Rum," she replied. She was surprised that she had wanted such a vile drink, but then soon shrugged it off as the man brought her the Mug. "Here ya go Miss." Elizabeth simply nodded in thanks and sat down at an empty table nearby.

"Bloody pervert, haven't seen him in 5 years, and he just automatically thinks he can bed me!" she said loudly before drinking a healthy amount of rum. It was a good thing that it was never quiet in that Tavern.

* * *

Jack stared at the door of his quarters. He had wondered why she had reacted in such a furious way, after all, he did seduce her once before, thinking of the time they were stranded on the deserted island. Suddenly, it dawned on him "Oh yeah," he mumbled, "She was drunk." 

_Idiot, haven't seen this woman for years, and ya treat her as if she's just another wench! I must admit, she hasn't changed one bit, still as stubborn as ever._ Jack smiled and walked out of his cabin, almost falling backwards from bumping into Mr. Gibbs.

Sighing, Jack said "What is it now Gibbs? Another bloody situation where you have to consult me before acting?"

"Sorry sir, just lettin' ya know that we be stoppin' in Tortuga to repair the sails cause o' the last storm."

"What makes you think you can sail wherever the bloody hell you want? You should know by now that the captain gives the orders on this ship!"

Confused, Gibbs said "Cap'n, ya just said-"

Soon, realizing his hypocrisy, Jack said calmly "Sorry mate, yer probably right."

He dismissed Gibbs with a quick wave of his hand and walked over to the helm and swiftly pulling out and opening his compass. Jack looked down and the scarlet arrow as it pointed behind him. He turned around in confusion and saw one of his crewmen holding a full bottle of rum. Jack walked over to the lazy man and grabbed the bottle from his grasp, ignoring his crewmen's reaction. Jack took a good amount down his throat before looking at his compass again. It pointed straight toward Tortuga.

Jack knitted his eyebrows in confusion and thought

_I've got rum already, what else does that old town have t'offer me? _

* * *

_A/N Sorry for the short chapter, promise they will get longer though!_


	4. Loved Again

Chapter 4: Loved Again

Jack aimlessly walked around the _Pearl_ while his crew busily repaired the damaged sails. After mentioning something to Gibbs, he walked off the ship into the drunken town of Tortuga, noticing familiar faces and nodding in acknowledgment. Soon, enough, he found himself holding a full bottle of Rum, trying to look for an empty table ina busy tavern, or for some…pleasurable company he would enjoy later.

Eyebrows knitted, Jack surveyed the room and noticed a young woman sitting by herself, her head in her hands with frustration. Recognizing her golden hair, Jack started to walk over, when he noticed a drunken man walking sluggishly over to her, pure lust clearly in his eyes. Jack walked quickly and gave the unknown man a furious look and dismissed him without a word. As soon as the man left them alone, Jack quietly sat down across from the woman and said proudly "Hello love."

Elizabeth almost immediately looked up in annoyance and said in monotone "Look, I've already told you to leave me al-, oh it's you Jack. What the bloody hell do you want?" she slumped back in her chair and took a good swig of rum.

"Not to be rude love, but this tavern is no place for a young woman to be sitting alone, especially in the eyes of men who have intentions worse than me self." Jack smirked.

Elizabeth gave him another furious glare. "Is that all you think about Jack, bedding someone? I mean, we haven't seen each other in many years, and don't get me wrong, I value our friendship, but that gives you no right to talk to me in such a way!" Elizabeth screamed. Jack looked truly hurt.

Noticing Jack's expression as he took a good amount of rum, Elizabeth changed her tone. "So-," she shook her head, "Sorry Jack, didn't mean to go out on you like that, I've just been in a bad mood lately."

"I've noticed." He paused and smiled. "Considering you current mood, shall we acquaint in another location?" Jack swung his hand over in the direction of the entrance. Elizabeth smiled and nodded in agreement and slowly walked over to the entrance, leaving her half empty mug of rum behind. Jack however took his mug and followed her out. They were soon walking in the deafening streets that is Tortuga.

After and awkward silence between them, Elizabeth decided to break the ice. "So Captain Sparrow, what's the latest adventure you on?" Jack grinned. "Well, I'm sure you've heard about the_ Aqua de Vida_?" She slowly nodded, "Yes, I think you mentioned it to me before I left for Singapore."

Jack took a swig of Rum. "Well, I find that it is the only way to fulfill me dream of becoming _The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow_. After all, it does have a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Elizabeth shrugged and laughed. Jack smiled and said "Well, no thanks to the captain of the_ Flying Dutchman_, I now have to go after this so called fountain!"

Elizabeth dropped her smile and felt a pinch of pain in her stomach at the sound of Will's title, and tears started to swell up in her eyes. She quickly looked away from Jack, not wanting to see her cry, but it was too late. Jack opened his mouth to apologize, but then closed it, not knowing what to say.

_What is wrong with me? I should've known better than to mentions the whelp's name. After all, she still does bloody love him. This woman, she makes me speak without thinking it through. Bloody Hell. _

"Wow, I've been saying' th'a lot" Jack said unknowingly aloud. Elizabeth ignored and continued to cry. Jack looked at her with pity. "Look love, I'm sorry. But surely the pirate king does not cry every time someone mentions-"

"Jack?"

"Yes love?"

Suddenly, Elizabeth forcefully grabbed Jack's torso and pulled him towards her self, and clung to him as if her life was going to end. Jack's mouth dropped open and for a few moments, and he didn't know what to do. His right hand slowly hugged her waist and his left to her back. He rested his cheek on the top her head.

"Jack I don't know if I can live like this anymore, I miss him so much. Everyday is like hell without him, sometimes I think of killing my self because he is not there to comfort me," she said, her words muffling into Jack's chest. She continued to pour out her feelings to him, sometimes not making any sense. "I just can't, what am I going to do, I just can't."

"It's alright love, just let it all out, it's alright." They stayed in that position for a long time. Luckily, they were behind an abandoned building. There was dead silence, except for Elizabeth's muffled cries and Jack's soothing words. "Jack, sometimes I think that nobody loves me anymore, am I such a horrid person?"

"Lizzie, don't ever say that. You are a wonderful person with the soul of a true pirate. And maybe the only reason you feel terrible is because you miss being loved, and not Will," Jack responded kindly.

Elizabeth looked into Jack's deep brown eyes and smiled. "Maybe your right…" her words trailed off.

Almost immediately, Elizabeth moved her face closer Jack's still staring into his eyes. Jack crashed into her mouth passionately. Elizabeth didn't refuse this time. She gradually put her hands behind his neck, attempting to pull the closer, and Jack hugged her tightly.

She felt loved again.


	5. Gone in an Instant

Chapter 5

Elizabeth felt her knees go weak and melted into Jack's arms. She couldn't believe that she was doing such an offensive gesture to another man that wasn't her husband, but she couldn't stop. Jack seductively licked the lining between her lips, begging for an entrance to her mouth. Elizabeth opened her mouth slightly and Jack forced his tongue through. Her right hand was unimaginably tangled in his dreads, sub consciously playing with all the trinkets intertwined. Her other hand slowly moved down to his chest, slightly tugging on his collar on the way. Jack smiled and took this as an opportunity to move away from Elizabeth's hungry mouth and place small kisses up her jaw line and down her neck. A soft moan escaped from Elizabeth's mouth as she closed her eyes.

Jack thought:

_Finally, a kiss from this woman which does not lead to my death! But… her skin is so soft, not like any of the other wenches I've slept with. She is somehow different from every other woman. What is she doing to me? May be I am starting to develop feelings for this girl…God knows how long I've waited for this moment to happen…_

Elizabeth let out another soft moan in pure pleasure.

She thought:

_This feels amazing; Will's love does not make me feel this pleasurable._

Jack swiftly unbuttoned the top buttons of Elizabeth's shirt and placed soft kisses on the newly revealed skin.

_Why am I letting this happening? I shouldn't be doing this, oh, but it feels so good to be loved again. It's just like the last time I was with Will, only… much better…… oh no! Will!_

"Jack, stop I can't be…mhmmm….Jack no…. Jack STOP!" Elizabeth quickly pulled away and backed up. She looked down at her plunging neckline. Suddenly feeling exposed, she hurriedly buttoned up her shirt. Jack looked at her with confusion.

"What's wrong love?"

"What's wrong? You actually have the nerve to ask me what's wrong!" Jack knitted his eyebrows. _There she goes again_ he thought_ completely changing her mind. _Jack rolled his eyes slightly.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me! How dare you take advantage of me like that?!"

"Lizzie, you are the one who made the first move, none of this, from my point of view, is me fault!" Elizabeth looked down in defeat.

"And don't tell me you didn't enjoy it," Jack smirked. Elizabeth jerked her head back up in surprise, her mouth dropping open in shock. She turned around and stomped off towards the dock. Jack quickly followed, making sure she didn't get lost on the way, being the woman she was.

"Women!" he mumbled. "Lizzie, stop! You don't to be wandering around this town by yourself!" Jack shouted, but Elizabeth started to walk faster, but then suddenly stopped at the deck leading to the place where her ship was. "Finally!" Jack exclaimed. "Look, Lizzie, you shouldn't be running off like tha-" Jack suddenly realized why Elizabeth had stopped walking.

The _Immortal Dragon_ was no where to be seen.

* * *

A young boy paced around the captain's cabin of the _Dragon_, not sure of what to do in the current situation he was in. "Er- Captain, are sure we did the right thing, I mean, we just left 'er behind." He looked nervously at his new captain.

Tai Huang nodded, "Not to worry son, she knew she had it coming. She should have known that a woman is not fit to be the Pirate Lord of Singapore, let alone the captain of this ship." He traced the route he mapped out on the dusty map before him. He grinned evilly. "Like I have stated many times before, she never was, and never will be _my_ captain."

The young boy nodded slowly.

* * *

Elizabeth stood in silence as rage built up inside her. She clenched her fists so hard that her knuckles turned pitch white. Her face was scarlet red.

"-Er, Lizzie, don't quite know if you've noticed, but your ship-" Jack said nervously.

"I know that my ship is gone jack, I'm not a blind idiot," she snapped. Suddenly, she realized something which made all the colour in her face drain. She turned around and faced Jack. Jack knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "What's wrong now?" Jack asked sincerely.

"The chest… Jack, Will's chest is on that ship" Elizabeth choked out between tears. Jack's eyes popped wide open.

* * *

_A/N Sorry again for the short chapter, will try to make them longer._

_ Thanks for all my great reviewers, hopefully this chapter will keep you happy. Hope to update soon!_


	6. Moonlight

_A/N Hopefully, this chapter is a bit more satisfying length-wise. I know there have been some...concerns about Will, but don't worry. I am a full Sparrabeth shipper, and I prmoise that Will not win in the end. Happy reading and please review! _

* * *

Chapter 6: Moonlight

Tai Huang slowly caressed his temples in pure frustration. Fed up with mapping out his route, he decided to rummage through the belongings of his…previous captain. Going through her oak drawers, he carelessly whipped her clothes one by one, as if he wanted to find something interesting. "Ah, what's this then?" he asked him self as he held up a ring that had a faded sapphire stone with diamonds surrounding it. He argued over what he wanted to do with it. He finally decided to save it and bargain it away later. Jerking his head to the side as he put the valuable item in his coat pocket, something caught his eye. The bed skirt of his new bed wasn't neatly tucked, leaving a gap from the bed to the floor. The off-white sheet rested on a greenish object. He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down, lifting the unknown object into his lap. "Ah, I remember this, but surely Davvy Jones is dead, that was the only reason we conquered that tiring battle." His eyebrows burrowed in confusion. _Why would Swann have this old thing?_ It dawned on him.

"The Blacksmith" he smirked.

* * *

Elizabeth paced around her temporary quarters on the _Pearl_. Luckily, Elizabeth persuaded Jack into helping her save Will, a man he clearly didn't enjoy. She mumbled to herself, trying to think of a plan to get the chest back. She didn't care about the ship of the crew; she just wanted the chest back in safe hands. She had made a promise to Will, and she never went back on her promises.

_How would I know where that traitor is sailing my ship? Clearly he wouldn't follow my plans to acquaint more ships for her fleet after we would have left Tortuga. I'm almost sure that Jack's compass wouldn't point in the direction of the _Dragon_, wait, Jack's compass! That's it! _

Elizabeth quickly found her way to the deck, her eyes furiously searching for Jack. She soon spotted him loudly swearing something to cotton's parrot. She quickly walked up behind him.

"I'm warning you Mr. Cotton, if that blasted bird ever tells me to walk the plank again, I'll shot the livin' daylights out of it!" Cotton quickly nodded in fear, scurrying away to another job on the deck. Calming down, Jack took the helm and said sighed "What is it Lizzie?" Elizabeth was slightly surprised that Jack knew that she was standing there.

She quickly shook her head and replied, "Jack, may I borrow your compass?"

Jack thought for a moment. "What for, I thought you believed that me compass didn't work." Jack smiled at the distant memory.

"It's kind of a long explanation."

"We've got plenty of time love," Jack replied while still looking away into the sunset. Elizabeth took a large breath and sighed. "Well, it seems that I am need of finding a way to map the route to the _Dragon_. I'm pretty sure that saving Will's life is the least of concern, so if I used the compass, I would be able to find a way to sneak up on the _Dragon_. So-" Jack interrupted.

"You know love, you ferget things very easily. Need I remind that it was I who saved young William's life, if you're implying that it was the least of my concern, maybe I should've stabbed the beating thing meself?" Jack looked at her now with a questioning look. _Damn it,_ she thought_ he's on to my plan. _She decided to approach him in another way.

"Jack, you're absolutely right, I should have never questioned your judgement. After all, you did save my husband's life." She gave him a slight pout, trying to hide the fact that she had never called Will her _husband_ since they professed their vows to each other. Jack gave her a questioning look. "Fine." He swiftly pulled out his compass and threw it to Elizabeth, she almost dropping it.

She unlocked the case and stared at the read arrow. The last time she had seen the arrow was also the time she tried to find Will, but it didn't work, always pointing to Jack instead. _Surely it would work this time._ She thought. She looked down, and then looked up. Confused, she moved beside Jack and shook the compass waiting for the arrow to point somewhere else. It jerked to her right and so did her head. Her view was interrupted by a deep-in-thought Jack Sparrow, slowly turning the wheel of the ship as he gazed into the setting sun.

"Bugger" she mumbled. She had to resort to her last hope of saving Will.

Jack stared from the corner of his eye at the compass. He grinned as he saw where it was pointing to. Elizabeth looked up and Jack quickly changed his facial expression. Catching his sudden movement, Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

She shoved the compass back into Jack's chest. He limply took the compass and put it away, almost as if he knew what she was going to do.

"Well, what our heading love?" Jack asked. "You very well know where it pointed to, don't bother to lie," Elizabeth snapped. Jack smiled. Elizabeth quickly walked away from the helm, bumping into Mr. Gibbs. "Miss, I was just searchin' for ya, wonderin' if you would like to 'elp me with some duties around the ship." Gibbs sensed that Elizabeth was tense. "I would love to; surely there is more to being a pirate than yelling orders to the crew." Gibbs smiled; he knew she was talking about Jack. He quickly led her to some loosely fitted ropes that needed tightening. He quickly showed her simple yet strong knots, and began to work. Elizabeth carefully surveyed him before starting her self.

After a few minutes of getting used to it, Elizabeth slowly grew bored. She leisurely surveyed the deck and noticed that most of the crew had gone down to eat some dinner, or, whatever wasn't rotted with mould. It was quickly getting dark, yet Jack still stood motionless at the helm, only moving his arms to steer the ship. His eyes were still fixed somewhere on the flowing sea. After taking a good long look at the captain, she started to realize why he was such a charmer to women. First of all, he has dashing good looks, even with all the layers of dirt on his tanned skin. His eyes were a deep chestnut brown, just like the kind that you could stare into for eternity. His shirt was slightly hugging his muscular frame, just etching out his toned arms and torso. Elizabeth subconsciously bit her lip and her eyes grew wider. Her eyes traveled further down to just below his thin waistline when she quickly moved her head back and took a deep breath, her eyes looking up at the moon and following its soft rays beating down on the ocean and on Jack's worn out hat and the edge of his nose. She had never seen anything more beautiful, as if his face was carved by angels.

Gibbs suddenly noticed that Elizabeth stopped working and looked to where she was staring. He slowly smiled, _I knew she would eventually fall fer him._ He thought.

"Miss, well it seems that we are all done here, you're free to go." Elizabeth came out of her deep thoughts and smiled kindly at the old man. "Thank you." She quickly disappeared into Jack's cabin.

Jack watched Elizabeth walking into his quarters from the corner of his eye, only slightly turning his head to get a better view of her grace. He knew she was watching him the whole time. Jack quickly called Cotton to the helm and joined Elizabeth in his cabin.

* * *

Will looked and the choppy green sea and sighed quietly. He reflected on how much his life had changed ever since Captain Sparrow sailed into his life. Because of his doing, he was now forever held to a job he disliked immensely, and also separated him from his Love, Elizabeth for 10 years. _I have to give him some credit_ he thought_ he did save my life over the choice of becoming the Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow._ Will smiled and turned around to his see his father coming towards him. _There's another event that I need to thank Jack for, saving my father's life. _Will had started to talk to his father, discussing any normal captain would to his crew. But suddenly, Will stopped abruptly, looking down o the floor of the deck and clenching the scarred place on his chest where his heart had once dwelled. "What's wrong," Bootstrap asked with worry. Will looked up and assured him that nothing was wrong. But yet again, he was lying to himself, something was definitely wrong.

As if someone had just cocked a gun and placed it near his head.


	7. A Surprise Visit

Chapter 7: A Surprise Visit

Elizabeth slowly opened the door to Jack's cabin and closed it with her hands behind her back, still tightly gripping onto the handle. She surveyed the dark room. Using the dim light of the candle lit far away by the window, she found his desk and sat down in a large wooden chair. Suddenly feeling giddy, she propped her legs on the table, taking it some time to find a comfortable place for her to rest. She squinted her eyes and recognized a half empty rum bottle, its liquid swaying from the ship's movement. Elizabeth grinned and abruptly grabbed the bottle and took a good swig. "Pirate" she mumbled.

"Mhmm, mhmmm, a pirate's life for me" she hummed to herself, not noticing that a man had just entered the room. "We're devils and black sheep, and really bad eggs, drink up me 'earties yo ho…"

Elizabeth quickly brought her legs to the floor and put the rum bottle down on the table, creating a loud sound. She looked over her shoulder and worried, eyebrows far from here eyes in surprise. But once she recognized the man, she relaxed and slumped a little. "Jack, please don't do that, you've no idea how easily I get scared." Elizabeth slowly folded her hands in her lap, waiting for Jack to reply. "Surely my singing is not that bad love! Normally, my singing is the first thing wenches notice about me great personality and versatility. Pirating is not my only strength love," Jack said proudly, hand resting on his pistol and the other waving around to emphasize his point. Elizabeth smiled kindly, hiding the fact that it hurt her that Jack had just called her a wench.

Jack didn't notice her sudden change in expression and lazily lied down on a couch, pulling a bottle of fresh rum out of thin air and closing his tired eyelids. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable by Jack's position, Elizabeth hastily stood up and made her way to the door.

Jack titled his head to the side, opened one eye, and noticed Elizabeth's back slowly disappearing into the darkness. Jack suddenly sat straight, almost knocking half of the spicy liquid of its bottle and shouted, "Lizzie, clearly you wanted to discuss plans on saving the whel- William's heart earlier, why don't we finish our discussion?" he just wanted Elizabeth to stay as long as she could in his cabin, but he didn't know it yet. Elizabeth turned around and nodded in agreement, coming closer to Jack. Jack slowly stood up as if time stopped and only his body moved. _Bugger, is she ever beautiful. _

Although her hair was in a messy braid and dirt slightly covered her skin as a result of not taking a bath for quite some time, she looked like a goddess. Long wisps of hair rested on her jaw line, outline her thin face. Her long neck was outlined by the dim candlelight, making Jack slightly aroused. His eyes swiftly traveled to her chest, surprised that she would wear a shirt with such a low neckline that shows some cleavage. Jack felt even more aroused, suddenly thinking of what it would be like to slide that shirt off of her small frame.

Elizabeth caught Jack's gaze and looked down to where his eyes where fixed. She grew furious and felt she needed to slap the man's face, but decided to turn this whole situation on him. Elizabeth grinned in her mind seductively walked closer to the gaping man in front of her, purposely swaying her hips slightly to emphasize her body. Jack slightly opened his mouth and half closed his eyes, trying to hold himself back. "What are you looking at, Jack?" she purred. Jack quickly closed his mouth and looked deep into her auburn eyes. Elizabeth pouted slightly.

Jack quickly noticed what Elizabeth was doing and cleared his throat loudly. "Nothing" Jack quickly walked over to his desk and rested his hands on the worn out wood, letting his head hang low as he closed his eyes. Elizabeth turned around and giggled because she was surprised of what she could do to him with a few words. "Jack, what's wrong?" She asked half smiling. Jack quickly propped his head up and turned around swiftly, pulling up his hands into the air.

"Lizzie, I'm just trying to conjure up a plan to save you bloody husband, and I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't try to distract me in such ways?" Jack forced a smile.

Elizabeth grinned. "Sorry Jack just wanted to let you know how it feels to be continuously _provoked_ upon!" Jack rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "Love, pertaining to your lovely spouse, I'm afraid there is only one way to save the chest, and I'm not sure if you up to it."

Elizabeth's smile dropped in an instant. "Are you sure there isn't another course we could take to save Will?" she looked truly worried.

"Well seeing how me compass didn't give us a proper heading," Jack grinned, Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "The only way to discover the _Dragon_'s location is to get some help from young William himself."

Elizabeth buried her eyebrows in confusion. Noticing her expression, Jack explained that the Captain of the_ Flying Dutchman_ owned a legendary map that showed every ship sailing on its seas. Elizabeth understood and nodded her head, although she was worried of what Will would say for her carelessness.

Suddenly, the ship swayed sharply to the left, causing Elizabeth to fall to her side. Luckily, Jack had saved her from and falling. Elizabeth stood up quickly and brushed off her shirt slightly. She nodded in thbaks and walked swiftly out the door. Jack followed, but then abruptly stopped, something occurring to him out of nowhere.

_I provoke her? _Jack smiled and walked out the door. As soon as he climbed onto deck, he realized why the _Pearl_ had swung uncontrollably. _Bugger._

The _Flying Dutchman _was floating right in front of him.


	8. Only Dark Waters

_A/N I know I'm really late with this chapter. With school and the holidays coming around, I've been really busy. Anyways, here's the next chapter, and I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can!_

* * *

Elizabeth tightly held the side of ship with her dry hands, knuckles pure white. Her eyes were full of tears, threatening to spill over. A smile slowly crept up her face as she saw the love of her life walk across the deck of his ship. She quickly ran over the gang plank on the Pearl, waiting for her husband to come onto the ship and into her arms, but suddenly, he disappeared. Her eyebrows furrowed and she surveyed the _Dutchman_, tears now overpowering her eyesight. 

"Elizabeth"

She quickly whipped around and saw Will standing right in front of her. For five long years, she hadn't seen him, kissed him, or even spoken to him. Yet, there he was waiting for her to respond. She didn't know what to do. Funnily enough, she switched her gaze to Jack, who was lazily leaning against the helm, one eyebrow higher than the other in confusion. _Why is she looking at me?_ He thought. 

Elizabeth understood his expression and vigorously hugged Will. He slightly stepped back from the sudden movement, but didn't embrace her in return. Elizabeth opened her eyes in surprise and hugged him tighter. Will roughly grabbed Elizabeth's arms and pushed her back and looked up and down her body, as if he was searching something. Elizabeth twitched her face as the hold on her arms got tighter.

"Where's the chest?" he said in monotone. Elizabeth shook her head slowly. "Will", she responded. She looked to the floor, her hair forming a curtain around her pale face. Will grew impatient and slightly shook her while saying "Where is the chest!" 

Elizabeth jerked her head up and escaped from Will's grasp, taking a couple of steps back. "Will, I'm sorry, but…it's gone." She looked into Will's furious eyes. 

"What do you mean it's gone!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry, that traitorous bastard Tai Huang stole my ship, leaving me in Tortuga, and the chest in my quarters." Tears were now rapidly falling down her face. "How did you know where to find me?" 

"So is that the reason why you are on the _Pearl_?" he grimaced while looking up at Jack, ignoring what Elizabeth was saying. Jack quickly sensed the tension and came down to the deck where they were standing. He turned around to face Will, sliding closer to Elizabeth. 

"Hello Captain Turner, and how are we feeling today then?" 

"Shut up Jack," Will responded. Jack swayed his head back and burrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Will looked back at Elizabeth. 

"Elizabeth, I entrusted the chest with you when I left you on that island, and I'm not quite sure if you understood the responsibility with taking care of my _life_. I-"

Jack quickly interrupted. "William, I'm not so quite sure that you understand that Elizabeth losing the chest was a matter clearly out of her hands. She couldn't have possible known that Tai Huang would leave her in Tortuga." Will gave Jack a furious look. "I told you to be quiet Jack" 

Jack smiled. 

Elizabeth finally spoke. "Will, I already apologized. I actually wanted to find you and help you find the chest by using that special map of yours. We could locate the _Dragon_ and get it back." She looked at her husband with determined and hopeful eyes. 

"Elizabeth, you do not understand, I cannot waste my time looking for the chest because your faults, and I have a duty to stand by," he paused, "no thanks to Mr. Sparrow." 

Jack grimaced and snorted "Dear boy, if I didn't help you stab Jones' heart all those years ago, you would be dead mate!"

Will rolled his eyes in impatience and ignored Jack's important point. He looked back at Elizabeth, who had stopped crying. She glared at Will for his previous comment.

"Well, if you don't have the time, then I will just have to do it then, seeing how you are so reluctant to save you own life, as you stated," she looked at his drenched coat, "give me the map and I'll find the chest _for you._" Will promptly pulled his jacket forward and gave Elizabeth the faded map. "Here." He slightly pushed it into Elizabeth's hands. Elizabeth grabbed it out of Will's hands and brought it to his side and walked pass Will, but then suddenly stopped and turned around to face him "I promise I will find it, even if I have to sell the my soul to the devil. I love you Will." She looked at him with hopeful eyes, praying he would say those same words to her. 

Will pushed Elizabeth away and returned to the _Flying Dutchman_, and soon the haunted ship was deep within the ocean. Elizabeth looked over the side of the _Pearl_ and tears were once again forming in her red eyes. She could only see dark blue waters. She wiped them away and walked quickly into Jack's cabin. Jack looked at her with sad eyes. _She doesn't deserve this. Bloody Will has to ruin bloody everything!_ He thought. He advanced to his cabin, but not before glancing at the helm to make sure somebody was steering the ship. 

Seeing Cotton, he walked to the door of his quarters, and put his right ear against the cold wood. He could hear Elizabeth's hushed sobs. He slightly paused and lifted his hands to scratch his forehead, trying to think of what he would say to comfort her. He shook his head and opened the door.


	9. One Step Closer

Jack closed the door quietly and turned around to scan the cold room, searching for Elizabeth. It was dark from the overcast skies, threatening to spill into rainfall. He finally noticed Elizabeth lying down on his bed, head buried into his old pillow. Almost immediately, a dirty thought crawled into his mind, but Jack shook it away. _Not the time mate_, he thought. Before he could open his mouth, Elizabeth rose up from the bed, but her back was still facing Jack.

"What happened to that sweet boy I knew and loved? He's such a different man now; I just don't know him anymore." She placed her hand on her forehead and ran it through her wavy hair, causing it to fall back down again. Jack noticed Elizabeth rubbing her left arm, the same place where Will grabbed her not too long ago. "What am I going to do Jack?" Jack swayed his head over in surprise, confused on how she knew he was standing there. He then smiled. _Keen as ever._

"Love, I'm sorry to say that you can't blame dear Will for being so bitter."

"What do you mean?" She turned around.

"Lizzie, he's has been away from his heart for many years now. Any right man would feel harsh after separation from the thing that gave him warmth and comfort." Elizabeth nodded and understood. "You're right."

After a few moments of silence, she quickly dried her damp eyes with the back of her hand and walked over to Jack's desk. She then sat down and grabbed the enchanted map closer to her and opened its contents. She had previously thrown it on the desk earlier in fury. Jack walked over to the desk and carefully looked at the worn out map.

To Jack's surprise, there were no lines, landmasses, or even a legend. There were only nine little boxes, each having one of the nine seas inscribed in them. Jack burrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but then quickly understood. Elizabeth however was utterly bewildered.

"What in the world are you supposed to do with this ragged piece of parchment? How are we going to find Tai Huang with this? Why would Will give me this? Does he not care about his life anymore?!" She looked up at Jack, assuming that he would agree with her, but was surprised by Jack's expression. He was deep in thought.

"Touch it." He said quietly after a few minutes.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Touch one of the boxes and see what happens." Elizabeth moved her head back in further confusion and looked down at the map again.

"Go on then," Jack encouraged. Elizabeth looked at Jack and then the map again. "Are you sure tha-?"

"Just do it Lizzie!" Jack was irritated.

"Fine, alright!" Elizabeth replied. She slowly lifted her right hand and softly touched the box which said _The_ _Caribbean Seas_.

All of a sudden, the nine boxes disappeared. Elizabeth quickly moved her hand away, and both her and Jack watched in amazement. As soon as the boxes disappeared, a detailed drawing of Jack appeared in the middle of the parchment with his name written below. It then moved to the upper left hand corner. Following that, a map of the Caribbean Sea slowly appeared, along with many ships bobbing up and down, as if they were on the sea. Each of them also had there name written below them.

Spotting the _Pearl_, Jack understood how the map worked. He scratched his upper lip as he drew up a plan. Elizabeth looked at Jack's face again, slightly smiling to herself on how silly Jack looked when he was in thought. But before she had the chance to open her mouth and comment, Jack interrupted. "It's not here."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, quickly switching her gaze to the map.

"I can't spot the _Dragon_ anywhere."

"Then obviously it's not in these waters," she paused, "Perhaps we should try another Sea."

"And how, do you suppose, do we do that love?"

"Well, there is a drawing of a cutlass pointing to the left…I wonder… if I touch it-" As soon as Elizabeth placed her finger on the cutlass, the map of the Caribbean Sea disappeared, and the nine boxes reappeared. "Which sea should we try next?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, you know Huang better than anyone else on this ship love, where would he be with your ship?"

Not taking her eyes off the map, Elizabeth retraced all of the conversations she had with him. "Well… he always insisted that we sail back to Singapore and stay there, much like Sao Feng. Bloody Coward." She laughed.

Understanding Elizabeth, Jack swiftly touched the box that said _The_ _South China Seas_.

Suddenly, a sketch of Elizabeth came forward, and following that, a map was shown of the bottom of China. Many ships were also present, floating in many different directions.

"This is outstanding! We can follow any ship, in any sea, at any time, and they won't even know we're coming!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Jack looked up and was glad to see Elizabeth back to her self again. He looked down at the map again and saw an Oriental looking ship slowly moving out of the South China Seas and moving west. He then read the name of the ship in his mind.

_The Immortal Dragon._

"Well this might be easier than we thought love. Looks like Tai Huang wants to have an interesting visit with us as well." Elizabeth quickly got up from the chair, causing Jack to step back. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well this is working out perfectly Jack! We are one step closer to saving the chest! Shall I speak to Gibbs about our plan then?" Jack nodded.

Elizabeth quickly ran out the door and shut it, her yells for Mr. Gibbs still audible. Jack laughed at Elizabeth's childishness and sat down in his chair and felt the warmth of her body still present. He quickly decided to study the map a bit further before setting sail.

But before he took his compass out from its place in his jacket, Jack leaned back and sighed.

"She's one step closer to saving the chest," he whispered.

* * *

_A/N It's a touch screen map! But of course, for the late 17th century! XD_

_Just got the idea from combining the Marauder's Map (Harry Potter) and the map available on the At World's End website. So credits to them!_

_Happy New Year!_


	10. Wait a Minute

Elizabeth walked over to the side of the _Pearl_ and rested her worn hands on the black wood. It was night time, but yet, she felt such a warmth and brightness in her. As soon as a soft breeze drifted into her hair, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, smelling the addictive scent of the ocean. Suddenly, a memory crossed her mind.

_She grew bored of her life. Weddings, parties, worthless conversations with officials who were supposed to be her friends. Softly combing through her hair she looked out the bay window in her room. She saw 2 children running in front the gateway to her house, laughing loudly. Their clothes were torn, their tanned skin covered with layers of dirt. But yet, they were so happy, they had no care in the world. Their lives so different from hers. _

"_What I would give to live like that." _

_A sudden breeze came through the lace curtains, splashing across her sad face. The smell so faint, but she could still detect its origins. The Sea. She breathed in deeply, gathering up whatever smell she could. _

"_Elizabeth, are you ready? Time to go sweetheart."_

"_Alright Father!" She sighed. _

Elizabeth snapped out of her unconscious gaze and looked up into the dark sky. The only cloud in sight was a small one slightly covering the full moon. Its edges were outlined in a glowing white, causing Elizabeth to shiver. "Such a small thing could be so ever beautiful." She mumbled.

She unconsciously started to strum her nails on the wood, thinking of how her life has changed since that moment she saw those children. She had been kidnapped, pushed into the sea, stranded on an island, put behind bars, traveled with a notorious pirate, killed a man, broke the heart of her love, and not to mention kissed a man that was not her husband, _many _times.

"And I wouldn't change it for anything." Elizabeth smiled.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Turner?" She didn't reply.

Mr. Gibbs spoke louder. "Elizabeth?" Elizabeth snapped out of her gaze once again and turned around to find a very wet first mate standing before her. "Why are you so drenched?" She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Ugh, Miss, it's raining, heavily."

Elizabeth looked down at her clothes. The brown vest she was wearing was pitch black and the white shirt underneath was completely see through, with the thin fabric clinging to her skin. "Goodness, I didn't even notice." She looked back up at him. "I'm terribly sorry for making you come up here and get wet yourself."

"S'alright, I'm used to getting wet."

"Where's Jack?"

"At the helm. He feels the waves are going t'get a bit rough. Doesn't let anybody else man the _Pearl_ while there's a storm brewin'." Elizabeth looked over to the helm, and sure enough, Jack was standing there, soaking wet with wide grin on his face. Elizabeth laughed. "Pretty stubborn don't you think?" Gibbs shrugged.

"Well I'll be in Jack's cabin if you need me, and thank you for bringing me back to my senses." She half laughed. Gibbs nodded and walked toward Jack.

Elizabeth quickly ran to Jack's cabin and closed the door behind her. The room was pitch black and dead silent. The only sound heard was the water dropping off of Elizabeth's clothes and hair. She walked over to Jack's desk and found a candle. She swiftly lit it and the room was filled with a warm glow, casting her shadow on almost every wall.

She turned around and walked into Jack's sleeping quarters and tried to look for something to replace her wet clothes, but then suddenly stopped when Jack's bed came into view.

A strong shiver went down her back.

She shook her head and tossed her thought away. Thankfully, she noticed a set of drawers next to the window and opend them. Although she thought it was odd to go through Jack's belongings she knew she needed a set of dry clothes before she would get sick. She quickly noticed a clean shirt tucked away to the side, grabbed it and closed the drawer.

She unbuttoned her vest, took off her shirt and breeches and places it on a chair that was nearby. Another shiver went down her back as she become conscious of the fact that she is standing fully naked in Jack's bedroom. _I'm just cold_. She confirmed. Discarding her second thought about Jack, she pulled on his large shirt and looked down. The length was quite long on her, completely covering her bust and middle, but just short enough to reveal her long legs.

Realizing that she needed pants, she went back to Jack's drawers and searched for a pair, but couldn't find one that looked as near as clean. Elizabeth gave up and plumped down onto Jack's bed. Without taking notice, she laid her head down on his pillow and closed her eyes, thinking of the adventure underway, and how she was going to try and improve her relationship with Jack. But, only a few minutes later she fell into a long awaited deep sleep.

* * *

Jack sighed as he looked at the calm waves crashing against the Pearl. He was truly tired after a long stormy night of steering the _Pearl. _After calling Cotton to steer, he tiredly walked own to his cabin, but was surprised to see that there was a lit candle glowing on his desk. _I never leave a candle lit when I'm not here, could burn the whole bloody ship down._ He thought. Jack burrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but soon discarded the thought as blew out the candle and casually walked into his bedroom. He walked pass his bed and took his jacket off and tired to throw it onto a chair nearby, but it slowly slid off, making a loud sound as it hit the floor. Jack turned around at the sudden noise and noticed there were foreign clothes lying on his chair.

_Wait a minute._

He pivoted on his heel and looked at the sleeping figure on his bed. There, before him, was Elizabeth, looking more of a goddess than anyone had the right to. Her face was softly glowing with moonlight from the small window. His shirt was draped around her frame, outlining her hips. Her legs were entwined with the off white sheets.

Jack forced himself not to jump on her right then and there, he respected more than that. But, he still needed to sleep somewhere. So, he quietly took of his shirt and numerous trinkets and rings and slowly got into his bed, trying not to wake Elizabeth. As soon as he pulled the sheets closer toward him, Elizabeth moaned softly and abruptly turned toward him, causing him to immediately stop. But thankfully, she did not awake and slap him for the position they were both in. Jack stayed propped up for a while, but then slowly laid his head down beside Elizabeth's. He couldn't help but smile. _This should be interesting in the morning._ A few minutes later, he fell asleep.

* * *

"_Oh My God Jack…you're amazing!"_ _Elizabeth screamed into the night. Jack placed soft kisses on her naked stomach, causing her to moan in pleasure. "Yer beautiful Lizzie, yer just beautiful, don't let anybody tell you different." Jack brought himself back up to Elizabeth's face and kissed her with so much passion that she couldn't take it any longer. "I need you in me Jack! NOW! Please!" She screamed in between kisses. Jack looked at her with caring eyes, as if he was asking her if she was sure that this was what she really wanted. She nodded, Jack smiled. He swiftly spread her legs and gave her one last kiss…_

Elizabeth shockingly woke up and popped her eyes open. She was panting softly, and small droplets of sweat were present on her forehead. She squinted at the small window and noticed that the sun was shining brightly through the glass. She made a move to turn around, but something stiff was behind her. Suddenly, a strong arm rested on her waist and made her move closer. Smelling the scent of rum, she relaxed. _Jack_. She thought. An impulsive wave of pleasure and security washed over a hot body and Elizabeth smiled. She slowly turned around to face Jack and her smiled widened. Jack looked so peaceful. He didn't seem like the rogue, rude, and over confident pirate that he was when he slept.

_Wait a minute, WHAT AM I DOING?!?!_

Elizabeth suddenly got out of bed and screamed at Jack. "JACK, WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

Her scream scared Jack, causing him to fall out of the bed. Jack rubbed his head and moaned "What the hell? What's wrong?" he slowly got up, using the bed for support. He rubbed his eyes and his view became clear. Realization rushed into his head and practically slapped right across his cheek.

"Oh" he mumbled.


	11. Something on the Horizon

_A/N I'm having a bit of writer's block a this point. Although I have a general plot written down, I was hoping if you guys could perhaps give my some pointers as to what I should write starting from the end of this chapter. _

_Thanks to all my great reviewers!

* * *

_Elizabeth quickly grabbed the bed sheet and used it to cover her revealing body. 

"Jack, how could you, we have gone through this argument so many times!" Elizabeth stated.

"Love, it was you who chose to sleep in my bed, and after a long night of steering the _Pearl_, the captain would like to get some rest!" Jack retorted.

Elizabeth took his point into thought. Why _was_ she blaming everything on Jack? Technically, it was her fault, he was right. It was her choice to sleep in his bed, and he had every right to rest as well, even if she was there with him too.

Elizabeth sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead. Jack noticed her face cringe and grew worried. "Lizzie, something bothering you? Or rather, something other than me?" Jack's stab at humour went unnoticed by Elizabeth, worrying Jack even further. But before he could comment, Elizabeth interrupted.

"Well obviously we were too busy with finding Tai Huang and discovering how the map worked. We never made time to decide on where we would be sleeping." Elizabeth said softly while swinging her hand out for emphasis. "Tonight I'll go sleep with the crew if you would like, and you can have your precious territory." Elizabeth made a move to turn around and walk towards the chair where her dry clothes were laying, but Jack stopped her half way. "Lizzie, be rational. Do you think a crew of dirty, rude pirates with pure lust in their eyes would let a fair maiden such as yourself sleep safely down there?"

"Jack I have slept peacefully in a room full of men before. If you remember, I'm not that young innocent girl you knew back in Port Royal." Elizabeth responded. "I am the Lord of Singapore, and not to mention the_ King _of the Brethren Court."

"Well, if _you_ remember, _I_ was the one who gave you that privilege, and I wouldn't have made that decision if I didn't believe you were said qualities."

Elizabeth noticed that Jack's keen negotiating skills were starting to act up, so she gave in, knowing that she would fail anyways. Besides, she wasn't feeling up to par, so maybe sleeping in a proper bed would help her feel better. "Alright Jack, you win, but this time only." She retorted while pointing a finger at him.

"Let me get properly dressed and then I can go to the map and chart out a course to find Tai Huang… to find…" Elizabeth swaggered a bit and held her head. Jack noticed this and grew even more worried. Something was wrong, and knowing Elizabeth, she was never going to admit it. "…Will's chest." She finished. Elizabeth dismissed Jack with a single gesture of her hand and walked over to the chair where her dry clothes were lying. When Jack didn't leave the room, Elizabeth hugged the sheets that were around her body tighter and looked back at him. He had the largest grin on his face, showing his golden teeth, glimmering from the small amount of light coming through the window.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and stated in a cold voice "Some privacy Jack, now." Jack put his hands up and stated "As you wish, your majesty." He quickly grabbed his shirt that was lying on the floor and walked out of the bedroom, Elizabeth, never taking his eyes off of him. Once Elizabeth was finally alone she dropped the bed sheets and collapsed on Jack's bed and hugged herself, or rather, his shirt, smelling the deep scent of rum and sea salt. She couldn't help but smile "I think I'm starting to fall for this man." She quickly sat up, making her feel dizzy even more than she did before.

Elizabeth held her head tightly until the awful feeling disappeared and convinced herself that she was hungry, and the reason she was feeling right was because she hadn't eaten for quite some time. After a good long stretch, Elizabeth stood up and took off Jack's shirt, feeling the warmth slowly disappearing. She swiftly put on her clothes, tugged on her tricorn hat and walked out the door, not forgetting the map before she left Jack's cabin.

As soon as she walked outside, the sun blinding brightness hit her eyes even though she was wearing a hat. This only made her headache much worse. Elizabeth shook her head slightly and walked over the helm and laid the map out on its wide banister. Trying to ignore Cotton's parrot and his infuriating cries, she touched various things on the map to find her ship and its bastard of a captain, when all of a sudden a tanned hand came into her view, it holding a full bottle of rum.

Elizabeth sighed. "Jack, you know how much I hate that drink," she said, never taking her eyes off the map. Jack frowned. "Love, it'll help you feel better, it always does me." Elizabeth paused and then abruptly grabbed the bottle, drinking down half of its contents. Jack laughed, moving in closer to her right ear.

"Savour its taste, the way it slides down your dry throat love. Don't ever take it's spicy flavour for granted, you may never get to flavour its sweet rapture again." He said seductively. Jack's breath was hot to her ear, causing her to slightly shudder and close her eyes. She turned her head, only to see that Jack was half way down the stairs leading to the deck. Elizabeth breathed deeply looked back at the map. She quickly noticed that the _Flying Dutchman_ was sailing towards a smaller vessel. She sighed and drank more rum, suddenly feeling giddy and unusual, her pains and frustrations slowly fading away. "Look at me, getting drunk early in the morning," she said softly, small tears slowly forming in her eyes. She roughly wiped them away, not wanting to look like a weak child in front of many men. She set down the bottle of rum and went back to finding the _Dragon_, or at least, trying to.

* * *

After a few hours of planning a route out, Elizabeth grew tired of the fact that she was trying to look for her own ship. It was nearly sundown when her stomach began to growl loudly. She tried to ignore it, but she had received confusing looks from many of the crewmen as to why she didn't just go and find something to eat. Remembering as to why she was feeling horrible today, she made her way to find some fruit when something in the ocean had caught her eye. Eyebrows burrowed, she went to the side of the _Pearl_ and squinted to try and make out a shape of what was floating on the ocean. Master Gibbs had just happened to walk by. "Gibbs, do by any chance know what that white object is near the horizon?" Without saying a word, Gibbs turned to the sun and shielded his eyes with his hand.

"Why Miss, that there be a ship." he laughed.

"And what colours are they flying then?" Elizabeth asked.

Gibbs looked back at the mysterious ship to try and make out the flag's symbol as it came closer. His face dropped almost immediately. Elizabeth, confused by his expression looked at the ship, clearly in view at this point.

_The East India Trading Company. _


	12. An Overdue Debt

_A/N I'm terribly sorry that this chapter is so late! I just finshed exams and now I am back on schedule. I'll try and update quicker Happy reading and please review!

* * *

_Jack slowly pushed his spyglass together and tucked it away in his jacket. "That's the company alright." 

"They've got some nerve coming up to the _Pearl_ after we killed Beckett and destroyed the _Endeavour_ all those years ago." Elizabeth huffed. Jack looked back at Elizabeth and grinned.

"This should be no matter at all Cap'n, if we defeated them then, we sure as death can defeat them now." Gibbs stated while nodding his head. Jack looked over his shoulder and saw that his crew were waiting near the helm for their command. He turned around.

"Man yer guns mates, we might be in for a few blows!" Jack shouted. Pintel proudly repeated his command and the crew began preparations for battle.

Gibbs gave Jack a questioning look. "Jack, didn't ya hear what I said? Those landlubbers who pretend to be mighty sailors don't have a chance against us pirates!"

Jack faced his first mate. "Aye I agree, we killed Beckett and his ship, but much time has past mate, there's no telling how much they buffed up their crewman now, eh?" Jack raised one eyebrow while waiting for Gibbs to answer. "Aye that be true." Gibbs sighed as he walked down to the cannons and shouted to the crewman.

Jack looked back at Elizabeth, her face dropping. "Mr. Sparrow, don't you dare tell me to go below deck and hide myself. I refuse to be treated like a weak child!" Elizabeth gave him a cold look.

"Love, that never crossed me mind. I was just only about to tell you to be prepared for the unexpected. Besides, I now you can handle yerself now." Jack walked off with a wave of his hand as Elizabeth smiled happily. Nobody had ever treated her like the true woman she was, not even Will. Sure, she had learned how to handle a sword from him, but most of her moves were learned after watching a certain pirate do what he does best.

Elizabeth joined the rest of the crew as the East India Trading Company Ship pulled up beside them. A short looking man walked across the deck, causing Jack to smile as his memories of Beckett acting proudly popped into his head. This mysterious man walked over the gang plank and right up to Jack. "Jack Sparrow I presume?" the man inferred as he noticed Jack's appearance.

Jack rolled his eyes "_Captain_ mate, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. And who might you be?"

The man smiled. "I'm here to collect a debt that I find very much overdue," he said while placing a hand on his hip.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed. "Jack, you must understand by now how debts can only lead to unwanted trouble." She said, referring to his ordeal with Davy Jones.

"I've never met this man in my life love, how could I possible owe something of mine to him?"

The man laughed. "None of your possessions or assets will be able to fill this payment I'm afraid."

Elizabeth grew irritated, "The why are you here?"

The man's face dropped into a serious expression as he stepped closer to Jack. "You killed my father. A noble and respectable man who only did for the good of England."

"Mate, I've killed many noble and respectable men in my lifetime, I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific." Jack replied while gesturing his hands.

Elizabeth finally put two and two together. This mysterious man had come sailing on an East India Trading ship, claiming that Jack killed his father. The smirk on her face dropped immediately.

"You're Beckett's son!" She exclaimed.

Jack looked at her with pure confusion, his eyebrows knitted on his forehead. He then looked back at Beckett's son and started to see the resemblance. He only muttered one thing as soldiers came walking onto the _Pearl_, taking firm hold on his crew, including Elizabeth.

_Bugger._

Jack quickly developed plan in his head. "Master Beckett, I must ask, what was your mother's name?" Beckett swayed his head to the side and looked at Jack with utter bewilderment.

"Why in the world would you want to know that?"

"Well, if I'm correct, certain activities must occur for a person to be born, and I'm curious to find out as to what kind of woman would _want_ to do that your deceased father?" Jack retorted.

Pintel and Ragetti tried extremely hard not to laugh.

Beckett's face filled with anger as he pulled out his sword swiftly and rested its tip under Jack's chin. "You've already killed my father Sparrow, don't you dare impugn the honour of my mother."

Jack raised his right and pushed the sword down gently. "Just a question mate, although," Jack pulled out his own sword and pointed it toward Beckett. "Seeing as you did disrupt my ship, threatening me will not lessen the chance of me killing _you_ right now."

Jack gave a quick nod to Master Gibbs and the whole crew shouted loudly, escaped the grasp of the soldiers, pulled out their swords and faced their opponent. Elizabeth followed and laughed. _Haven't had a good fight in ages_ she thought.

Beckett sighed mockingly. "Fine then." Almost at once, everyone began fighting. The sound of clashing swords banged through the air and screams of proud pirates and fallen soldiers conquered. Jack took notice of this and grinned widely showing his golden teeth to Beckett.

Elizabeth shouted joyfully as she took down man after man, her moves forceful for being a woman surprised the soldiers that she fought. After killing quite a few men she panted with excitement. She thought everyone was dead, when suddenly she heard quick footsteps around her. She grinned widely, just as Jack did. She whipped around, but then suddenly swaggered as dizziness came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks. She held her head as she fell to the ground. Everything was spinning.

Jack saw her fall and panicked, thinking she was hurt.

"Lizzie!" he shouted. Suddenly, a sharp pain came from his side and he yelled. Jack jerked to the side and saw blood gushing out of his side and Beckett's gleeful face.

Darkness came over him as he fell to the ground.

_Elizabeth…_

* * *

_A/N again: Credits to Ice for the awesome idea! You're a true mate!_


	13. Silence

_A/N: I must apologize again for the extreme lateness. Turns out I needed more time to adjust to my new schedule! Happy Reading, and please. review! Your comments are greatly appreciated!_

* * *

Jack slowly woke into consciousness. His body's temperature was unusually high, as if he was under the sun's burning heat. The humidity of the atmosphere was too much for him, so he made a move to rise. A sudden pain shooted up his right side, almost like a person ripping his skin into two. Jack tried not to scream, but he could not hold in the agonizing pain. He lied back down slowly and reached to his side. He felt blood against his dry fingers.

"Jack please, don't strain yourself too much."

Her voice was so familiar and soothing, but yet so faint. Although the overbearing pain was prominent, he could feel that his senses were slowly coming back. He could hear and smell the ocean and feel warm sand underneath his bare back. _An Island?_ That was odd, seeing as the last thing he remembered was Elizabeth falling on top of the deck of the _Pearl._

A gentle hand suddenly touched Jack's stomach, almost causing him to shiver. He opened his eyes slightly and grinned. "Having fun are we?" he said softly. Elizabeth laughed at Jack's comment. _Even when he is so much pain he always has to think in that manner. Years of being a pirate I suppose._ She thought. Her smile slowly faded as she gently took the soiled rag off of Jack's abdomen. The good news that it was a clean wound, meaning that no major nerves or organs were injured. The bad news is that Jack had lost too much blood then she would have liked, causing him to have a high fever.

Jack spoke. "How bad is it then Lizzie?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Well, the bleeding has slowed quite a bit, but I'm afraid that I have to clean it somehow. It could infectious." She began to brainstorm.

Jack rebuked. "Love I've had many wounds and cuts in my life, never cleaned them, never got…infected…as you say."

"Do you by any chance have some rum?" Elizabeth asked, ignoring what Jack had pointed out.

Jack's eyebrows knitted in thought. "I believe I have a small flask somewhere in me jacket. Perhaps a good swig would help me feel better, eh?"

Elizabeth pulled Jack's coat from beside him and found a small, full bottle of rum tucked away. She held it near Jack's face and looked at it. "This isn't for drinking Jack." Jack slowly raised one eyebrow in confusion. He watched Elizabeth rip a new piece of cloth and pour a small amount of rum into it.

"Why are you wasting the only rum I've got?!" Jack asked worriedly. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and gently placed the rum soaked cloth on Jack's wound.

Jack quickly breathed in and yelled.

"Bloody hell Elizabeth, what are you doing to me!?" He tried to pull Elizabeth hands away from his side. Elizabeth laughed.

"Jack, the alcohol from this rum is cleaning the wound. That's why it's stinging so much." Jack breathed harshly through his teeth, making a loud sound. For some reason, he didn't find the strength to tear Elizabeth hands of his abdomen, making him helpless to this bitter burning sensation he was now first experiencing.

It seemed hours before Elizabeth took the rag from Jack's side and bandaged it up again. He sighed with heavy relief. "Don't you ever do that again to me Lizzie, or I'll kill ye." Jack finally opened his eyes fully, slightly watering from the sudden wind that hit his face. _I'm sure of it. Some blasted spit of land…but how?_

Elizabeth looked at Jack's expression and knew what he was going to question. "If you're going to ask how we arrived here, I have no idea. Opened my eyes and was nearly blinded by the sun. I got up, and all I saw was the sea," she paused and sighed, looking out into the tide, "I looked around and the first thing I saw was you, lying unconscious, blood staining your clothes rapidly."

Jack looked at her with sad eyes.

Elizabeth rubbed her arm slightly and pulled her knees closer to her chest. "How are we to find the chest now?"

Jack leaned his head back and breathed in deeply. "And of the crew?"

"We're the only ones here Jack…," she smiled, "just like last time all those years ago."

Jack let out a small grin as memories flooded back into his mind. He then tilted his head towards Elizabeth and stared at her for a good length of time, suddenly realizing how much she has changed. It had nearly been 7 years since they were on an island together alone last. Not only has she become even more beautiful as a pirate, but her strength and courage was clearly exposed.

Elizabeth continued to watch the ebb and flow of the tides. She then realized something. "Jack, we're not going to be as fortunate as last time. Things have changed immensely. I am now the foremost enemy of the crown and the East India Trading Company, and secondly, I'm almost sure that you haven't been marooned on this island before," she looked at Jack, "not to forget that you can't even walk."

There was a long silence between them.

"Curious isn't it." Jack spoke louder.

"What is?"

"Beckett's son had a clear shot as to slicing me in two with his cutlass, but chose to only cut deeply into my side."

Elizabeth raised one eyebrow. "That is true, almost like he was planning to kill you later, and on a much larger scale I suppose."

"Waiting for his opportune moment I imagine."

Elizabeth slowly got up and surveyed the island as much as she could. "There's so much to do," she shouted, shielding her eyes from the sun. "We've got to find food, clean water…" she looked down and Jack and spoke softer, "but first I need to find wood and start a fire."

Jack closed his eyes and gave a quick wave to Elizabeth, trying to shoo her away. Elizabeth noticed this and gave him an evil glare. She held herself back from hurting Jack right then and there and stomped off into the nearby woods.

* * *

_A/N again: I know that not much happend in this particular chapter. More "Quality time" (as it were) bettwen Jack and Lizzie. But don't worry, adventure is just around the corner..._


	14. Only Leads to Revenge

Days had slowly passed by on the island. Elizabeth grew worried. Although she warned Jack that it was not going to be easy as last time, she didn't actually believe herself when she said it. Thankfully, Jack's fever had come down quickly, and was now walking about.

Jack inspected his pistol with great care, trying to clear off any grime that was stuck to its elegant designs on the handle. Small drops of sweat crawled down his knitted forehead. Never had there been such a humid day with a scorching sun and its unforgiving rays. Jack abruptly put down his pistol into the sand in annoyance. For the first time in is life, Captain Jack Sparrow was inescapably…_bored. _He placed his hands behind himself, locked his elbows and leaned back his head.

"Lizzie!" He said loudly. Elizabeth was currently peeling a series of mangos that they would eat sometime soon.

"What is it Jack, can't you see that I am busy?"

"There is absolutely nothing to do on this blasted island." Jack complained.

Elizabeth laughed mockingly. "Jack Sparrow, I am not your mother. Stop acting like helpless small child and find something to do!"

Jack grinned sarcastically. "Fine then," he quickly got up without using his hands for support, "perhaps I'll look around and see if I can find anything that can get us off this Godforsaken spit of land." Jack made a move to bend down and place his pistol in his belt once more, but a bruising pain made him hesitate instantly. Jack grunted loudly and cursed under his breath.

"Jack you're not going anywhere in your state." Elizabeth stated while getting up to help him. She held onto both of Jack's arms to help him up. She blushed as she felt his strong muscles tighten with hre grip.

"I thought you weren't my mother," he frowned, "besides, I'm almost sure that it was that bloody rum that made me side worse." _Great. Now this woman is making me curse rum. _He thought.

Elizabeth let go and returned his sarcastic smile and stated, "Why don't you peel the fruit while I go around the forest and try to find something useful."

"Fine by me mum!" Jack laughed. Elizabeth pushed Jack slightly, causing him to lose his balance. She rolled her eyes at him and walked into the Greenland and started to search.

* * *

Elizabeth pushed through the thick leaves and followed the path she made for herself over the passed few days. All of a sudden, an abnormally large fly started to annoy her. Too preoccupied with trying the swat the fly away with her arms, she didn't see a series of knotted roots on the ground about where she was walking. Not too soon, Elizabeth tripped and cursed loudly.

Suddenly, she heard a pair of footsteps behind her.

Elizabeth took a quick look back before sprinting up and behind a large tree. She tightly held onto her cutlass once she realized that it obviously wasn't Jack. Still staring at ground where she fell, she listened intently to the drunken laughter coming closer.

"That bloody wench wanted how much?" One man asked and half laughed.

"Much more overpriced then what she gave to me…_hiccup_…I was done with her anyway, so I just blasted her out the window."

Elizabeth's mouth fell in disgust as louder laughter came near her. She looked behind herself and noticed a bush that was full with leaves. She quickly jumped behind it and watched the men walk away through a small bare spot. She decided to follow the men from a far distance.

_Don't tell me there's a port here, and Jack and I have had to fend for ourselves for the past couple of weeks. _She complained.

* * *

Jack sat quietly on the shore and watched the sun set slowly as he munched on some of the mangos he had finished peeling some time ago. Completely bored out of his mind, he reached over to his jacket and pulled out Will's map and started to fiddle with the drawings and different seas. _Should work on finding the _Dragon, _even though we don't have a ship, or even a crew…_ Jack sighed loudly in defeat and cursed Beckett's son for taking away his crew and the _Pearl_.

After some time of searching, Jack started to ponder as to what was taking Elizabeth so long to find food to eat. _Probably got herself into some sort of unnerving situation._ Jack rolled his eyes slightly and made a move to get up when suddenly he saw Elizabeth emerge from the bushes, running rapidly towards him.

Jack tipped his head to side and shouted "Where have you been love? Doesn't take that long to gather fruit.

Elizabeth stopped running and panted loudly. "Jack… you'll never guess what I've discovered!"

Jack perked up and wished for the one thing he truly needed.

"Rum?"

Elizabeth gave him a cold stare and replied, "No, while I was trying to gather food, I heard some men coming towards my way…," Jack quickly stood up, maneuvering around so that it doesn't affect torso too much, "… and I followed them to where they were going…" Elizabeth huffed and puffed. Jack leaned in closer, waiting for the rest of her interesting story. "Jack… there's thriving pirate city and dock just past these trees behind us."

Jack looked over to the greenery and smiled with his mouth half open.

"Well, we'll need some short of plan won't we? Can't be stayin' on this island forever."

Elizabeth nodded and returned Jack's grin. "Tonight, we're leaving."

Jack was truly happy that Elizabeth had found the port. But he did wonder, _why did Beckett's son maroon us here? He knows all of the ports, certainly all the pirate ones. He's playing games with us, or rather…me._ Jack pushed his thoughts to the sides as Elizabeth called him to put out the fire.

_Mustn't forget that death only leads to revenge. _

_

* * *

A/N I know this certain chapter is a little short, but rest asure, I only wanted it to be a short one because I didn't want to reveal too much of my plot. Adventure awaits upon the open seas mates..._


	15. The Fearful Cannon

It was nearly dark now; time had ironically passed quickly ever since Elizabeth had found the city behind the forest. Both Jack and Elizabeth had come up with a simple plan. First of all, Elizabeth needed to make herself look like a young man. If Jack was to talk to anyone in a pirate town with a woman at his side, suspicion would rise immediately. 

Jack reached down to his faded blue vest and put it on slowly, remembering how painful his wound still was. After buttoning it up tightly, he bent down again for his jacket, swung it around him and swiftly pushed his arms through. He reached down once more, grabbed his hat, dusted off the grains of sand, and tugged it tightly onto his head.

Elizabeth sat on the ground and tugged her boots on. She ripped a small piece of cloth her sleeve and used it to tie her hair tightly behind her head and ruffled up the front of hair a bit. She then tugged on her dirty tri-corn hat and stood up, walking closer Jack.

"Ready, love?" Jack asked while pulling the sleeves of his shirt through the sleeves of his jacket. He had to make sure that he didn't look injured. Practically all men in the Caribbean knew who Jack Sparrow was, and anything out of the ordinary would only cause trouble. 

Elizabeth nodded. "Are you clear on what we have to do?" She looked at him with determined eyes. 

Jack only muttered one word. "Crystal." He pulled his jacket forward and brought forth a small box from pocket. He handed it to Elizabeth and gestured his hand towards to forest and looked at Elizabeth. She nodded once more and walked in front of Jack and led him into the forest. Although it was quite dark now, Elizabeth used Jack's compass to navigate herself and Jack through the forest. The thing she wanted most at the moment was to get off this island. 

Elizabeth pushed through the dark leaves and stepped over series of plants as she fervently scanned the area before her. After a long silence, Jack finally spoke up.

"Did the men you found speak of anything interesting? Perhaps news of the port or any ships that have docked recently?" Although Jack knew that there was a vague chance the _Pearl_ was currently docked at this port at this moment, he had to ask anyway.

"Not of that nature, no, just of…" Elizabeth slowly shook her head, "Women." She stated coldly.

Jack smiled vaguely and thought _definitely a pirate port. _

Not long, loud noise and laughter could be heard drawing nearer. Elizabeth pushed leaves toward her right and smiled as she saw a town, similar to Tortuga, before her. 

Jack opened his mouth slightly and stepped to Elizabeth right and pushed the leaves even further. Jack breathed in deeply as realization came into him. He knew this town all too well. "Bloody…" he whispered.

Elizabeth heard this and turned toward him with a confused look. 

Jack laughed slightly as he stepped onto the dusty ground, not noticing that Elizabeth wasn't following. 

Elizabeth turned her head to the left, still looking at Jack with a confused look. She slowly followed. But then noticing that men and women were turning and looking at her, she ran up to Jack's side and followed him into a tavern. Before she entered she looked up forcefully without titling back her head and read the faded wooden sign. She read _The Wandering Sailor_. 

The moment she walked in, a large wave of the smell of alcohol hit her, almost causing her to choke and cough. She ruffled hair even more as she walked behind Jack, watching closely where he was walking. She was surprised to see Jack so comfortable in a place he did not know. 

And hand firmly grabbed Elizabeth's shoulder, causing her to jump. She whipped her head around to stare at the fat man uncomfortably touching her. 

"Ellooo mate! 'avn't seen ye 'round here before!" The strange man laughed loudly and drank heavily from a half filled bottle he was holding. Jack raised an eyebrow and pivoted on his heel and stared at the man holding onto Elizabeth. Jack grinned widely. 

_Perfect. _

Jack purposely sauntered up to the stranger and waited him to finish drinking. The man did so, not forgetting to wipe his mouth roughly on his filth covered sleeve. Suddenly, he leaned forward toward Jack and narrowed his eyes, and then popped them wide open again. 

"Why, Jackie Boy! Is that you?"

Elizabeth looked back at Jack with utter bewilderment. "Jonathan! Good to see ya again mate!" Jack grabbed the man's shoulder, taking his grip off of Elizabeth, noticing that she was still uncomfortable. "Although," Jack explained while pointing his finger upward, "you have aged quite a bit!" He fake laughed. 

"Well whaddaya expect boy? - Hiccup- I haven't seen ya since you were a little lad!" 

Elizabeth opened her eyes widely. _He grew up here._

After a few minutes, Jack had found a table and sat the over drunken man down and chatted. Elizabeth just stood beside Jack. She was waiting for him to ask her to sit down like a proper gentleman, and grew irritated when he didn't. But then she realized that she wasn't a woman, not at the moment she wasn't. She tuned into the conversation. 

"Who's this here Jackie? Bin following ya since I saw ya walkin' in." Jonathan nodded toward Elizabeth. Her heart dropped instantly. 

"Ah, I should hope he's following me! Johnny, this is me first mate…Larry." Jack only said the name that he thought of first.

Elizabeth smiled weakly and nodded in his direction.

Jonathan looked at them both, smiling ear to ear. "Off on another adventure eh?" He said before taking another healthy swig of rum. 

Jack pointed is finger. "Yes, that's what I just wanted to ask you mate. Do you by any chance still posses the _Cannon?_" Elizabeth realized that this must've been the ship they were commandeering.

Jonathan swallowed loudly and wiped his mouth on his sleeve once more. "Ya, ya, still runs like a beauty," he said while clearing his throat rudely.

"Must keep it in a nice spot on the Dock then?" Jack asked.

Jonathan grinned. "O' course, nothin' less than the best for my ship. Keep her floatin' on the west dock, that's were all of the best workmen are�." 

Jack leaned in closer to Jonathan, giving the sign to Elizabeth that the plan was about to put into action. She straightened up, trying to listen closely to what Jack was saying.

"I suppose you wouldn't remember mate. But do you recall a large quarrel happening on that ship? Between you and my mother?" Jack's face had become so serious that it frightened Elizabeth slightly.

Jonathan pressed his finger to his lip and opened his mouth widely, revealing his dirty, rotten teeth. "Don't think I do mate!"

Jack leaned in even closer. "Well, something or rather, you and me mum were having some big fight on that ship and ya took advantage of her. Remember that?"

Jonathan leaned back and put the almost empty bottle in his mouth, swaying his head sideways�and telling Jack that he had no idea what he was talking about.

Jack gave him an ice cold stare. 

"Hmm, 'cause I think it went a little something like this." Jack swiftly pulled out his pistol and rested its point under Jonathan's chin. He cocked it without ever escaping Jonathan's surprised stare.

"Now c'mon Jackie boy. I'm sure ya don't want to do this, not to me, your old pal Johnny?"� Everything around Elizabeth seemed to have silenced. 

Jack paused and looked at the gun. "You're right," Jack locked his gun and put it back in its respective place, "be a waste of a good shot."

Jonathan sighed heavily and finished the bottle of rum with one last swig. 

Jack looked back at Jonathan. "Although…"

Suddenly, Jack swung his right arm around and punched Jonathan hardly inthe nose. Elizabeth gasped and covered her mouth and tried to stop herself from laughing. Jonathan's head flew back roughly, making a loud craking noise in the process. Slowly, he slid off his chair and landed on the floor unconscious, blood steadily flowing from his red nose.

Jack grinned and got up, using his hands to push himself up from the table. Elizabeth stepped closer to him and mumbled "Brilliant."

Jack nodded and led Elizabeth out of the tavern and into the busy night, weaving his way through the familiar crowds towards the dock. 


	16. Perfect Night for Sailing

_A/N I'm teribbly sorry for not updating for almost a month! After Spring Break and my vacation I just haven't been able to get back to my regular routine. Even though this chapter is a little on the shorter side, I assure you, the next one will be quite lengthy! Thank you for your patience!_

A strong breeze pushed up on Elizabeth's face, making her shiver slightly. _The perfect night for sailing. _After Jack had knocked out Jonathan back at the tavern, Elizabeth was in a very good mood.

Suddenly, she laughed at herself, thinking of how much she had changed since being cooped up at the palace at Port Royal. Ten years ago, she only used to dream of living the life she had now. Stealing, plundering, having no sense of proper behavior or anything of the sort. _I'm finally free!_

Coming out of her thoughts, Elizabeth watched Jack walk in front of her, sauntering from side to side, nodding in acknowledgement to faces he hadn't seen for a long time. Already twice Jack had to stop and acquaint with groups of men and women he knew. Mostly women.

But soon enough, the western dock had come into view, and Jack walked closer to one relatively large ship, presumably the one they were after.

Jack looked at the _Cannon_ intently as harsh memories came flooding back rapidly into his mind. The sound of his mother's blood curling scream echoed in his mind. The sight of his her unconscious, limp body lying on the deck of this very ship was one he could never forget. Pictures of continuous blood flowing from her stomach and dark patches on her arms and face from furious punches played back in his mind.

Elizabeth walked up beside Jack and looked up at the ladder leading to the deck of the ship. Elizabeth looked questioningly at Jack, his face lost in thought. She raised her eyebrows and slightly bit the side of her cheek, sighing heavily. "Ladies first I presume?" she asked loudly. Jack looked at her seriously. Elizabeth just stared back, noticing that something was wrong with him. Jack nodded slightly and mumbled "Yeah, of course." He gestured to the side of the ship. Elizabeth scrunched forehead slightly as she walked over to the ladder and started to climb. Jack followed close behind.

* * *

Staring intently at his wet boots, Will sat lazily in his chair inside his quarters. What had happened? 10 years ago he was just a boy working hard as a black smith, chasing for affection of someone he thought who would never love him back. He especially honoured the rules and regulations of Port Royal, never doubting the Crown and always despised anyone who broke the law on purpose. And now, he lost the one of whom he loved (by his own fault may I remind you) and was the one thing he loathed the most, a Pirate. And not just some common bilge rat that followed orders. But the head honcho, as it were, captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

Will sighed loudly and rested his forehead in the palm of his hands as a headache slowly came into action.

_And on top of everything, my blasted heart is in danger as well. I cannot believe that Elizabeth had been so careless. She promised, she vowed, that she would keep it safe, and she goes and does the complete opposite. How can I trust her now? I can't trust anyone anymore. _

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar face at the door.

"Son, its best that we take the souls to the locker as soon as possible, I know how much your dread this task, but best that you get it over and done with right?

William turned around and faced his father with depressed eyes. "Aye."

* * *

Elizabeth had intently listened to Jack's orders and began to cast off the lines and prepare to sail. After tightening some knots, she walked over to Jack, who was also doing the same task.

"Jack, how are we going to sail this ship with only a crew of two people? We're in a tough situation, I hope you realize that."

Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance. He straightened up, faced Elizabeth and rested his hand on his pistol. "Love, there's nothing to fear. Ole Jack knows what he's doing."

Elizabeth raised one eyebrow. "Well, what's the plan then?"

"While you were gone back on the island, I decided to look for the _Pearl_ with the map and found that it was headed to some fancy East India Trading port…Churchill something or rather. Now, that's only a few hours away from here, and I guarantee that my crew will still be on that ship."

"And what's makes you think the Beckett's son didn't send them to the noose?"

"Because he has the _Pearl_ as well as his ship, he needs two full crews to sail them, hence he would need Gibbs and the others." Elizabeth nodded.

"We sail over to Churchill, sneak onto the _Pearl_ and take back what's rightfully mine from right under their noses, savvy?"

Elizabeth smiled at his cleverness.

"Might I have the map back so that I can locate what's rightfully mine as well then?"

Jack nodded and smiled faintly, pulling the map from out of his jacket and handing it to her with confidence.

* * *

"Captain I don't mean to worry you, but surely Miss Swann will try to get the _Dragon_ back under her command?"

Tai Huang looked at his crewmate with furious eyes thought the darkness of the night.

"Listen to me boy, do not ever say that wench's name on this ship again or I'll lead you to your death! Go back to your duties and do not bother me again about her!"

The young man nodded and scurried out his captain's quarters.

"Besides, if she ever dares to come on my ship again, I will have my way with her, and she will obey my every command." His fist clenched in wrath.

* * *

_A/N again. I know this chapter is all over the place but the stories will come together quite quickly!_


	17. Uncontrollable Tears

Jack watched his hand rub the helm, his mind deep in thought

Jack watched his hand rub the helm, his mind deep in thought. Just being on this ship made him so uncomfortable. Although he tried to hide it, he was very close to his mother, but he would never let that show. After all, he was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow; and such a pirate does not show foolish emotions.

His eyes drifted to the dark sea. Its top waters were slightly lighted by the moon's reflection, but its peaceful aura did not lighten his mood. _When all this is over, I will find that bastard and give him the cruel treatment he so rightly deserves. _With that, he pushed his thoughts aside and focused on what was happening now.

Suddenly, he realized that there was no wind out on the ocean, not enough to move the boat anyway. After a few minutes of waiting, he became fed up and went into the Captain's quarters.

* * *

Elizabeth sat comfortably while investigating the map for her ship. With no luck of finding it, she returned to the Caribbean Sea and spotted the _Pearl_ quickly. It was extremely close to docking, so she knew that both she and Jack had to move fast.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and Elizabeth dragged her hand thought crown of her hair, pulling out all the knots as it fell back down slowly. She leaned back, slumped into the chair, and breathed in the musty air.

Jack walked closer to his desk, realizing that Elizabeth must be sitting in his chair inspecting the map. He tensed up. Now there was something that hadn't happened in a very long time. Elizabeth pushed the chair out and stood up, putting her entire weight onto her right had, it laying flat on the wooden table.

"So." She said blankly.

"So." He repeated.

"How much longer until we arrive at Churchill?"

"Half an hour, an hour at the most." Jack walked pass Elizabeth and sat down. She turned around and sat on the table and looked at her hands.

"Jack, there's something I've been meaning to ask of you." Elizabeth looked at Jack.

He could only think of one thing. _Bugger._

Elizabeth looked back down and sighed heavily.

_Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger… _

"When we were about to board the ship, I couldn't help but notice the expression on your face. I know it's clearly none of my business, but I am a woman. Is something bothering you?"

_Oh thank the Lord._ Jack mentally hit himself for jumping to conclusions.

"I'm fully aware that you are a woman and you should now by now that there is always something on my mind love." Jack waved his hand in emphasis.

Elizabeth turned towards him and folded her arms across her chest. "Jack, I'm serious, what's bothering you."

Jack looked at her and a long pause was held in the air. He finally sighed and rested his elbows on his knees and looked down with sadness, placing his hands on his forehead.

"It's this ship Lizzie. What happened here I'm sure I'll ne'er forget."

Elizabeth looked at him with worried eyes. Jack propped his head up but still looked at the floor. He laced his fingers in his lap. There was a long pause, and he finally decided to tell her. The memory was too fresh for his liking.

* * *

_Staring intently at the ground, Jack continuously ripped lumps of grass out of the earth, throwing it into a pile in between his crossed legs. Sadness had overcome his face, but he figured that he should have been used to it by now. It was just like any other day, while all the other children played in the streets, Jack sat alone and wondering why nobody else liked him._

_After aggressively pulling out mass loads of grass, Jack looked at his tired and red hands. "I'll show them, one day, I'll be the most skilled swordsman, ruling the seven seas with my smarts and unmerciful wrath." Jack laughed at himself and got up. He lightly kicked the pile of grass and walked away, his mind blank. _

_Soon enough, he found himself wandering around the busy streets, nearing the dock. Boats were bobbing up and down in the calm waves, and massive ships stood proud in the sunlight, showing their magnificence and ferocity for all to see. Jack quickly walked up to one of his favorite ships, _The Fearful Cannon_. The sails flapped moderately in the wind and Jack could almost feel the spray of the salty sea washing on his face. Sailing had always been joy for him, especially with his father. Even if it was on a little dinghy, he had always enjoyed the felling of sailing. _

_His head still looking upward, he saw two figures come into view. He instantly recognized his mother, whom he loved dearly. She was always there to dry his tears and comfort him when he felt down. A woman so kind could only be a gift from the heavens, he was forever grateful. Jack smiled at the fact this he had the perfect family, and wished that this feeling of comfort would never go away. _

_Jack narrowed his eyes and recognized the other person there with his mother. Jonathan Rustling, the owner of the very ship he was staring at. He had been a good friend of his father's, his thunderous laugh amusing to most. _

_Jack's thoughts were interrupted with a blood curling scream. Looking to where it came from, his eyes opened widely as he noticed that both his mother and Jonathan had disappeared from sight. He started to sprint towards the ship, his heart beating rapidly, telling him to slow down. A faded sound of an unsheathing sword was made jack continued to panick._

* * *

"_PLEASE Jonathan, you do not want to do this! I'm begging you please!" Tears were now rapidly flowing from her puffy eyes. "You have had too much to drink, please stop!"_

_Jonathan tightened the grip on this sword, his head pulsating with rage and lust._

"_You stupid dirty wench! You will listen to me!" he roughly ripped off her clothes, leaving her to her under dress. Gooseflesh covered her body, the sobs and the screams uncontrollable now. He forced her onto the deck of the ship._

"_Jonathan please stop-"A firm hand covered her mouth and his sword lay across her neck. "One more scream, and I will end your life now…" She quickly nodded closed her eyes. The kind man she once knew was now possessed._

_With one hand he lifted her dress and roughly pulled down his dirty pants, his other hand still pushing down on her head into the hard wood. _

_With one swift thrust, an unbearable pain had overcome her body, she could not do anything to stop it._

* * *

_Jack's eyes were blurred with tears as continuous screams came from the ship he was now climbing up the ladder, listening closely for any words being said, but only shouts and cries for help could be heard. But suddenly, the screams stopped. He climbed even faster. _

_It seemed like hours before her finally reached the deck, and what he saw was too much for him to handle. There limply on the deck, was his mother unconscious. Jack walked cautiously to her, his face heated with anger and tears._

_The skirt of her under dress laid on her thighs, just enough to cover her private area. There were bruises all over her arms and her chest and her face was covered with scratches filled with dots of red. But what had scared Jack the most was that her abdomen was covered with dark blood, rapidly staining the bit of clothes she had left. Her once flowing her was now sprayed everywhere like a madwoman, some pieces sticking to her face with sweat. _

_Jack knelt down beside his mother's limp body and cried uncontrollably. The woman he loved so dearly was now lying bloody and bruised. His heart hardened immediately and he knew that his wish would never, in this life, come true._

Jack looked up at Elizabeth, his face strained with agony. He had never told anyone of that incident, even though it had affected his life forever.

Soft tears were flowing from Elizabeth's eyes, her hand covering her mouth. She only mumbled one thing.

"Oh Jack…"


	18. Port Churchill

There was a pause of dead silence between the two, and Jack felt uncomfortable seeing another woman cry after he had brought up that vivid story. He swiftly stood up and mumbled something about the ship rocking too much. He walked out and left Elizabeth alone, still staring at the place where Jack was sitting.

Slowly, Elizabeth wiped the tears off of her cheek. She finally understood why he acted the way he did. The hardness of his heart was not because of arrogance, but because of this; another bastard who took advantage of a woman because of a foolish emotional urge and of course, alcohol.

Elizabeth sighed and scolded herself. How could she pester him into telling a story so horrible? _I should have kept my bloody mouth shut._

* * *

Will came around the ship and saw the sad souls in front of him. Dirty, smelly and wet sailors all standing on the deck of the _Dutchman_ ready to make their choice.

"Right, you all know how it works. You have choices lads, as I'm sure that many of you know. You can stay here on the ship and join my crew, or choose to go to the Locker for eternity." As usual, they all chose to stay on the ship. Will was fed up with his life, especially being away from the woman he loves. Even though she probably is in the arms of another by now, he still felt a deep connection with her.

Will generally assigned his new crewmates a position and with a flick of his hand they all got to it. He made his way back to his quarters when a strong grip came upon his shoulder. Almost immediately Will grabbed the hand and turned around, twisting the mysterious arm uncomfortably in the process. The man suddenly got free of Will's grip and rubbed it incessantly with his other yellow-nailed hand. Will burrowed his eyebrows in realization. Although the man was looking down so that his face could not show, the large black hat with that familiar feather was enough.

* * *

A few hours later, Elizabeth walked out of the captain's cabin. She slowly walked up the faded wooden stairs up to where Jack was steering the ship. She without even glancing at Jack, she walked behind him and looked over the edge of the ship, watching the calm waters being disturbed gently by the ship's movements. She turned her head slightly, paused, and then turned her full body around and looked intently and Jack's back profile. _He's not even tried to talk to me._ She thought. Sighing, she noticed bright lights far off in the horizon, and she new that the port of Churchill was nothing but a few short minutes away. She finally decided to break the silence.

"Right, how are we going to this then?" she asked while looking out into the waters.

"I suppose we'll need to disguise ourselves, we are going to enter a royal port." Jack reminded.

She raised an eyebrow in question. "You're willing to change your…decorated appearance?" Jack stroked his braided beard and played slightly with the beads on the end.

"I suppose then you'll need to disguise yourself…again." Jack said blankly. "There are probably some dresses and shoes around this ship somewhere, old Johnny was quite the ladies man." Elizabeth looked at the back of his head with sad eyes.

"I'll look around and see what I can find. How much more time until we dock?"

"Give it about fifteen, twenty minutes" His eyes never moved once.

She sighed once more and walked pass Jack, going down the stairs and went back inside the cabin. Jack watched her body move gracefully around the ship and mentally scolded himself. _She probably thinks I'm a blubbering idiot._

* * *

Elizabeth opened a dusty set of chest drawers and sure enough, there was a sapphire blue dress with a corset tucked away on the side. She pulled out the dress carefully and held it against her body, smoothing out the creases and wrinkles. She then laid it down on the bed and looked back at the drawers with a grimace.

"We meet again," she said to the corset, mentally cursing the fact that she had to put this horrid piece of garment on. Who ever came up with this wonderful piece must have forgotten that people have to breathe in order to live.

After lighting a few more candles, Elizabeth started to undress, throwing her clothes into a big pile on the floor. Then stepping into the corset, she maneuvered her hands around her back so that she could pull the strings tightly, feeling the familiar pain around her middle area. Deciding that she was trapped enough, she tied the strings and started to climb into the dress. Noticing that there was a mirror far off in the corner, she walked up to it and adjusted the dress swiftly, memories of the preparations before parties flooding back into her mind. Soon, she looked into the dusty mirror and was thankful that her skin wasn't too grimy and started to untie her hair and comb through her hair gently, soft ringlets forming. She walked back to the drawers in search of a hair pin and found a silver one with three sky blue gems on it. She carefully slipped into a pair of shoes and clipped her hair into place. Looking at the mirror once more, she was satisfied with her appearance. She was incredibly uncomfortable, but that was the price of being a proper woman. After blowing out the candles and not forgetting to grab the map in the process, she walked out the door and said goodbye to the _Fearful Cannon._

Jack tugged on this hat and turned the helm gently. They obviously couldn't enter the port through then main docks, and thankfully, he noticed that there was a side of the Port that was mainly just beach and wilderness. Soon enough, the ship shook violently from hitting land.

Elizabeth came out of the cabin just as Jack was walking down the stairs. Their eyes met and Elizabeth was waiting for a smug comment from Jack.

"Right, you walk through the streets and I'll follow close behind." Jack ordered. Elizabeth handed the map to Jack and he tucked away in his jacket.

"How are you going to be able to walk the streets looking like that?" Elizabeth smiled at her stab at humour, but then felt foolish as nothing came from Jack.

"I'll find me way around, just get yourself to the main prison and we'll go from there." Jack explained. Elizabeth nodded and began to walk closer to the warmer lights. She looked behind for reassurance from Jack but in his cleverness he had already disappeared behind the darkness.

As soon as she wandered into the main part of the town, the eyes of the working class gave her confused looks. They were wondering what a woman of her wealth would be walking around town at this time of the night. After a few minutes of walking, she noticed that more soldiers came into view, scattered in pairs across the streets. _I must be getting closer. I wonder where Jack is. _She looked around but could not see him anywhere.

Suddenly, two men in uniforms came up to her with pondering looks. She decided to play dumb and smiled kindly.

"Sorry to interrupt you ma'am, but you shouldn't be walking around the town at this time of night." She only thought one thing. _Buggers_.

"Well gentlemen I'm afraid I'm a bit lost, would you be so kind as to show me the where I could find the fort? My father had a meeting with the…lieutenant and my mother is getting worried." Her voice was extremely childish and she didn't forget to bat her eyelashes a few times.

"New to the area are you miss?" the other soldier said. "Yes, we have just come here from another port." Elizabeth kindly answered. Both of the men exchanges glances and Elizabeth was worried that they could see through her fake appearance.

"Yes of course, you just follow this road here and walk a little up that hill over on your right," he stretched his arm out and pointed in the direction, "You'll be able to see it from there."

Elizabeth forced a smile and gave a little curtsy before thanking the 'kind gentlemen' for helping her. The two men walked around her and Elizabeth suddenly noticed Jack standing in the alley between two ratted houses. Jack nodded and waved his hand, telling her to keep walking. She nodded slightly and followed the soldier's directions.

After a few more minutes of walking, the fort came into sight, and she noticed a tall structure with series of gaps with metal bars guarding them. Elizabeth walked a little faster and finally reached her destination, not forgetting to look around for any person that could stop her. Before entering the cell, she remembered that Jack had to come in too.

"Jack! Jack!" she whispered loudly.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Oi, what are you doing here? This building is off limits at this time!" Elizabeth whipped around and felt her head warming in fear. The soldier came closer to her, almost running. He tried to grab her arm, but she swiftly grabbed his arm and pulled him towards herself. She then kneed her opponent in the nose and then side kicked him hardly in the stomach with her heels. The man screamed loudly in pain and drew his sword. Without even a moment of hesitance, she kicked the man's hand and he immediately dropped his sword to the ground. Finally, she punched him square in the face and blood came steadily flowing out of his nose and lip. As soon as the soldier began to fall, she quickly picked up his sword and pointed it forcefully at his neck, waiting for him to attack back. After a few seconds, she realized that he had fallen unconscious and dropped the sword, it nearly touching his face. She was thankful that she learned how to protect herself without any weapons back in Singapore. There was one thing she owed thanks to Tai Huang for.

Her heart beating quickly, she ran into the prison and glanced through each cell, hoping that she would find someone that she would recognize. _Where in the bloody hell is Jack?!_

"Miss Elizabeth, is that you!" a strange voice called out in the darkness.

"Gibbs! Where are you?" She sighed with relief. She turned her head around quickly and noticed him among others she knew packed into one cell.

"The key, it's right there on yer left." Gibbs shouted. She looked around, here eyes wide open because of the darkness, and finally, she spotted the key with many guns and cutlasses which most probably belonged to the crew of the _Pearl._ She grabbed the key vigorously and began to unlock the hinges.

"Captain Jack!" Pintel shouted. Elizabeth looked around, and sure enough, Jack had mysteriously popped out of nowhere and was now standing calmly behind her, one hand resting on his pistol.

"Where the hell were you?!" Elizabeth shouted.

"I told you I would find me own way! Now move aside, we don't have time to socialize!" Jack walked up to the keyhole, making Elizabeth step back. She gave him a dirty look, cursing him many times in her head.

"Captain Swan! There are more keys over there, open our cells!" Elizabeth grabbed the keys and began to open the cells, and Jack did the same. Soon enough, the crew of the_ Pearl_ was free.

"Now shut it! All of you listen to me!" Jack ordered. Silence fell in the damp building.

"Gibbs, where is she?" Jack looked at the man seriously.

"She's on the east dock, but I'm almost certain that Beckett's crew is still there."

"They were talking about some sort of map." Ragetti commented. "Aye, and they were speaking of the fountain as well Cap'n." Pintel added.

Both Elizabeth's and Jack's faces fell when they heard this, now understanding why the Company needed the _Pearl_. They were going after the Fountain of Youth and the _Pearl _was their best bet of getting there first incase anyone else would find out its location.

"Right, well there's no time to loose." Elizabeth reminded. All of the men started to walk out of the building, sword ready in hand incase any obstacles came into play.


End file.
